


Pogadanka

by Cashis



Series: Z życia na Baker Street [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashis/pseuds/Cashis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odcinek z serii "komediowych" scenek z życia na 221B Baker Street. Miałam dobre chęci co do kanonu... Czas akcji - na pewno przed zakończeniem 2 sezonu. Proszę o komentarze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pogadanka

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: 7. Pogadanka o straszeniu starszych pań
> 
> Od autorki: eksperyment pt. "czy umiem napiasać drabble?". Nie umiem, ale historyjka prosto z plaży ląduje tutaj, coby się nie zmarnowała. Bardzo proszę o reviewsy, nawet jeśli już komentowałeś/aś, nie obrażę się za opinię pod innym rozdziałem. Jakoś to podciągnęłam pod półtorej droubble'a*, o. Jeśli coś poplątałam z nazewnictwem/czymkolwiek, byłabym wdzięczna za poprawkę.
> 
> Postacie: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson.

\- Sherlocku, musimy porozmawiać - John wczłapał zmęczonym krokiem do salonu i niezwykle poważnie zaczął rozmowę z leżącym na kanapie detektywem, siadając naprzeciw niego w fotelu i pogryzając kabanosy. Nie wiedzieć z jakiego powodu, znajdowały się one w słoiku po dżemie. - Kiedy pani Hudson pyta się ciebie, czy mamy coś do jedzenia, NA PEWNO nie chodzi jej o ludzki żołądek. Biedaczka, prawie dostała zawału, kiedy wzięła to za szynkę!

\- Ja jej tylko powiedziałem, że "do jedzenia" jest za sałatą. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, czy chodziło o coś odpowiedzialnego za jedzenie - albo też przyswajanie jedzenia - czy o coś do zjedzenia?

\- Naprawdę, podejrzewałbyś panią Hudson o zainteresowanie świeżym żołądkiem?

\- Ostatnio narzekała na swój - Holmes wzruszył ramionami. Zrezygnowany Watson tylko uderzył głową w oparcie fotela i westchnął:

\- Po prostu nigdy więcej tego nie rób, ok?

\- Ciesz się, że nie pokazałem jej suszonych kocich przełyków. Były w tym słoiku po dżemie, obok kefiru.

\- Powiedz, że to nie Molly ci je dała. - John jęknął i odnotował w myśli, żeby przy najbliższej okazji zapytać patolog o zdrowie jej kota, Toby'ego. Zaraz jednak uświadomił sobie sens zdania o lokalizacji wątpliwych przysmaków, połączył fakty i powoli, prawie z przerażeniem, przestał przeżuwać domniemanego kabanosa.

\- Żarcik - uśmiechnął się szeroko Sherlock, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia przyjacielowi, ile sobie robi z takich pogadanek. Odwrócił się twarzą do ściany. Właściwie nie wiadomo, czy do siebie, czy do żołnierza dodał stłumionym, ale bardzo zadowolonym z siebie tonem:

\- Przełyki leżą ZA kefirem.


End file.
